


A Touch Of Fire

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna feels his touch one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch Of Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weekendgothgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/gifts).



> Written for [porn battle](http://battle.oxoniensis.org) for the prompts havoc, liability.

Michael’s touch brings back a thousand memories, along with its cleansing fire. She remembers eternities running naked through Heaven’s gardens, like they were children. She remembers the first time they took vessels and learnt the pleasure of each other’s flesh, running havoc through the world, creating myths. She was a phoenix, her red hair a flame and her grace making her fire itself as she came beneath him, for a hundred humans to see. He was a god, a demi-god, a deity, a titan, whatever word they used, they’d watch him claim her on an alter to their false gods and be forever pious. For a dozen centuries they would run wild, nothing else to do because humanity was allowed to run free, God’s hand removed after his judgement, after the world was purged with water.

That was until Lucifer ruined it for everyone. Then they had responsibly, liability for humanity. It became their job to watch over them as they experienced everything they once had. Michael was called to a duty greater than hers; he would rule Heaven and keep everyone in check including her. There would be no more running naked, no more human flesh to be enjoyed; it was almost like she had eaten the apple herself. No matter how hard she pleaded with him, she never felt his touch again.

Until she did and fire roared through her, burning every cell and fiber, making her explode into nothing for one last time.


End file.
